


Hamburger Games

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dreamlike, Food Fight, Hamburgers, Humor, M/M, Oneiric, Parody, Some Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Ça part d’un rêve, puis un défi d’Allen à Kanda, qui le suspecte de ne pas savoir manger autre chose que ses Sobas. Contre toute attente, Kanda a de la ressource. Humour.





	Hamburger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Cet OS est pas mal centré sur le parodique et l'ironie. Il est en trois tons, le tout début pourrait vous sembler assez WTF car c'est un récit onirique, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :). Ce texte est décalé, vous êtes prévenus en tout cas XD.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Allen dormait, et il faisait, comme qui dirait, un drôle de rêve.

_Tout commençait de manière banale. Presque réaliste, hormis le fait qu'il avait conscience d'être en train d'imaginer la situation._

_Allen était avec ses camarades._

_Komui les avait tous réuni : exorcistes, traqueurs, scientifiques confondus. Il leur apprit que l'Ordre Noir avait été sélectionné pour participer à un Hamburger Games. Il s'agissait d'un jeu dont le but était de fabriquer le plus d'Hamburgers en un temps limité, en compétition avec d'autres participants, et de faire goûter ces mets au jury. Celui recevant la meilleure note deviendrait le grand vainqueur et gagnerait un poste dans la société McDonald, qui serait créée bien plus tard. Ils y avaient inscrit Kanda, pour ses talents culinaires– soit dit en passant, en vérité, Allen ne savait pas si Kanda cuisinait. Il aurait plutôt vu Jerry dans ce rôle. Mais passons, les rêves étaient étranges._

_Une présentatrice était sortie de nulle part, proclamant des commentaires inaudibles pour le maudit, mais auquel l'assistance paraissait réagir. Elle ressemblait curieusement à Road. Bien qu'il ne s'y connaisse pas plus que ça en cuisine, Allen s'était empressé de s'enquérir des modalités du jeu :_

_« Peut-on participer et être dans le jury ? »_

_Sans savoir pourquoi, le blandin aurait bien voulu cuisiner. Par compétition avec Kanda, sans doute. Mais ce qu'il aurait préféré, en vrai, c'était évidemment manger. Le Japonais s'était fait un facepalm pendant que les autres fixaient le Moyashi, éberlués. –Hé, minute, il était dans sa tête, mais il imaginait les pensées de Kanda, là ! Il ne se référait pas du tout à lui-même par Moyashi ! Jamais !_

_La réponse de Road, ou du moins celle qui lui ressemblait, tomba :_

_« Non._

— _On peut pas manger les Hamburgers, alors ?_

— _Non plus, c'est réservé aux Jurés. Mais tu peux observer, ou cuisiner._

— _Mais il est nul ce jeu, ça sert à rien ! » s'exclama Allen, faisant fi de toute politesse, encore moins de tact._

_La jeune fille devint littéralement furieuse :_

_« Le jeu est ma création, mon petit pote ! Si t'es pas content, tu prends la porte !_

— _Écoute donc la demoiselle, Moyashi. »_

_Ce rêve devenait vraiment étrange si Kanda devenait plus poli que lui. Allen tint tête :_

_« Nan, je reste, Bakanda. ET JE SUIS ALLEN ! »_

_À compter de ce moment, tout était parti en steak._

_Entrainé dans la compétition, Allen avait essayé de cuisiner. Sans succès, il avait visiblement autant d'expérience en la matière ici que dans la vraie vie. Son plan de travail était devenu une porcherie, un bordel monstre. Kanda, lui, opérait avec précision. Malgré ses efforts, tout ce qu'Allen faisait ressemblait à la bouillasse non-identifiable. Il déprimait devant son incompétence. Kanda créait des plats tout aussi attrayant par l'apparence que par l'odeur, ce qui le rendit furieusement jaloux. À défaut d'être cuisinier, Jerry était l'un des Juré, le Comte Millénaire et Tyki –pourquoi eux ?! – les deux autres. Ils n'étaient que trois. 'Road', quant à elle, les surveillait. Elle semblait se désoler du spectacle de son côté, ce qui renforçait le sentiment d'apitoiement d'Allen. Ça devenait presque un cauchemar !_

_Enfin, le Comte avait demandé à goûter leurs plats. Naturellement, Allen avait perdu. Kanda fut vainqueur, et se fit engagé par la société fabricante d'Hamburgers. Il abandonna très vite, plus que prévu – sans doute un saut dans le temps de la magie du rêve – son métier d'exorciste pour sa nouvelle vie. Allen se sentit déçu. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit à un morceau. Les trois Jurés n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée des plats._

_Peut-être aussi car il ne reverrait plus Kanda._

_Peut-être…_

Allen s'éveilla dans un sursaut. Il mit un temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il se situa dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Et il soupira longuement, perplexe.

Tout ceci débordait d'absurdités.

Lui qui évitait soigneusement l'alcool, depuis une mésaventure qui s'était soldée par une punition sévère de son maître, se demandait bien ce qu'il avait bu avant de dormir. Comme si ce genre de concours culinaire existait ! Cette histoire de société de restauration rapide, de Kanda qui les quittait… C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Il fut forcé d'encore se demander où il avait été péché de pareilles idioties. Pourquoi Road en présentatrice ? Pourquoi le Comte, Tyki et Jerry dans un Jury ? Pourquoi Kanda cuisinier ? Pourquoi avait-il essayé de cuisiner par compétition ? C'était incompréhensible. Son inconscient devait vraiment aimer l'ineptie pour lui envoyer de telles images sans queues ni têtes.

Vaguement, comme la figure incarnée par Road avait sous-entendu que tout ceci était sa création, il envisagea que la vraie Road lui avait envoyé ce rêve. Elle était la Noah du rêve, après tout. Mais c'était bizarre, le jeune garçon n'en voyait pas la raison.

Peut-être que c'était la faute au livre qu'utilisait Krory pour lui enseigner la lecture. Hunger Games, qu'il avait, la première fois, mal déchiffré et confondu avec _Hamburger_ Games, les faisant bien rire tous deux. Vraisemblablement, il avait transformé l'intrigue du livre en un concours d'Hamburgers. Ça prenait un peu plus de sens, tout de suite.

Plus il y repensait, plus le côté ridicule s'amplifiait. Le rire enfla dans le ventre du blandin et finit par exploser, pour un fou-rire assez violent, jusqu'à ce que de petites larmes coulent de ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un revers de l'index.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il restait avec le sentiment incontrôlable de son rêve, celui d'être contrarié par un départ de Kanda. Peut-être que, un peu comme Lenalee, il était attaché à ses camarades et s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. C'était sûrement le cas. Heureusement, ce rêve n'avait rien de réel. Kanda ne s'en irait pas.

Un vague sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Puis, pensant aux rictus arrogants et à la personnalité irritante du brun à l'abondante chevelure, il se renfrogna brusquement. Il fut embarrassé, voire fâché, d'avoir rêvé de lui. S'enfouissant sous les couvertures, il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le sommeil. Cette histoire finit vite par lui sortir totalement de l'esprit. À la place, la torpeur inconsciente prit possession de son être.

* * *

Allen avait relativement bien dormi. Il se rappelait encore de son rêve complètement loufoque, auquel il pensait de temps à autre avec circonspection. Cependant, grâce à ça, une idée lui trottait dans la tête. Il avait rêvé de Kanda cuisinant, ce qui était fichtrement impossible, puisque celui-ci ne s'intéressait à rien d'autres que ses Soba. Ça le rendait curieux, en réalité. Kanda était-il capable d'avaler autre chose que ça ? Lavi lui avait dit plusieurs fois que le Japonais ne se nourrissait exclusivement que de ces nouilles asiatiques. De son côté, Allen n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à ce que le brun mangeait. Déjà car il était absorbé par sa propre nourriture, aussi parce qu'il s'en moquait pas mal. Avant ce rêve. À la réflexion, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu avec un autre plat, cela dit.

Il était présentement au QG, sans mission, tout comme Lavi et Lenalee. L'Anglais et la Chinoise avaient patiemment écouté le Bookman débiter des idioties, jusqu'au repas du midi. Ils s'étaient assis tous les trois ensemble à une table au fond de la salle, continuant de bavarder. Kanda était alors entré. Il avait commandé des Sobas à Jerry. Entre le monticule de plats qu'Allen s'acharnait à descendre sous l'observation semi-béate – Lavi, semi-perplexe – Lenalee, il avait réalisé que son ami avait raison.

Kanda commandait toujours la même chose. Ça laissait le maudit profondément dubitatif. Kanda s'était assis à deux tables derrière eux.

Relevant la tête en avalant un gros morceau de poulet, Allen l'avait interpelé :

« Hey, Kanda ! »

Le susnommé avait vaguement relevé les yeux vers lui, puis s'était reconcentré sur son plat, l'ignorant royalement. Contrarié, faisant fi des regards interloqués de ses deux amis, Allen avait pris son plateau, se levant. Il s'était installé face à Kanda. Là, ce dernier ne l'ignora pas. Il n'avait plus le choix.

« Tu me veux quoi, Moyashi ?

—En fait, je te vois tout le temps manger tes Sobas. Est-ce que tu serais capable de goûter un de mes plats ? »

Lavi et Lenalee les observaient. Kanda haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Tu déconnes ?

—Non, je suis très sérieux. »

Illustrant son propos, il lui tendit une assiette. Elle comportait un steak haché et quelques frites. C'était un plat qu'Allen adorait. Kanda regardait l'assiette que lui offrait Allen sans faire le moindre geste.

« J'aime pas. »

Il avala une portion de nouilles, les paupières closes. Allen reposa l'assiette sur son plateau, un peu rabroué. Il lui en proposa une autre, de la purée et du poisson.

« Et ça ?

—J'aime pas non plus.

—T'as même pas regardé, Bakanda ! »

D'un geste sec, posant ses baguettes, Kanda se mit à le fixer, plutôt dangereusement.

« Bon. Pourquoi tu m'emmerdes ? Tu cherches les ennuis ? »

Allen soupira.

« Tout est propice à la bagarre, avec toi, Kanda. J'aimerais simplement te voir manger autre chose que des Sobas.

—T'es pas ma mère.

—Je sais, merci, » fit le blandin sur une grimace, « et encore heureux pour nous deux. »

Un 'tch' lui répondit. Kanda se remit à manger. Le maudit en profita pour prendre une bouchée. Il était toujours assis à la table de l'épéiste. Si ce dernier s'appliquait à l'ignorer, il savait bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Aussi, avant de se faire virer avec pertes et fracas, il reprit :

« Tu as déjà mangé autre chose que tes Sobas ? Je demande sérieusement.

—Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » persiffla Kanda, exaspéré.

Allen eut une moue.

« Je suis curieux.

—Va te faire voir.

—Donc t'en es pas capable. »

Le symbiotique courba les sourcils, ses yeux se firent rieur. Il asticotait son camarade. Le Japonais ne tarda pas à venir à bout de sa patience.

« Dégage, Moyashi.

—Tu contournes la question, Kanda.

—Dégage, bordel ! »

Il s'énervait. Allen ne comptait pas arrêter.

« Je te lance un défi. Pour un repas, mange un autre plat que des Sobas.

—Je m'en bats les couilles.

—Très charmant, Kanda. »

Le brun plissa les yeux.

« C'est pas parce que tu bouffes comme quatre que j'suis obligé de faire pareil. Maintenant laisse-moi.

—Mais c'est juste pour s'amuser, et pour répondre à mon défi. Tu ne veux pas perdre, Kanda ? Si on faisait vraiment un jeu… »

Le Japonais le regardait, attendant qu'il développe. Allen vit qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Il se rappela de son rêve, et une idée lumineuse lui vint en tête… Autant mettre à profit le caractère burlesque de son esprit.

« Toi et moi, on fait un Hamburger Games.

—Putain, un quoi, Moyashi ?

—Allen ! Un concours à celui qui mange le plus de Hamburger. Ce serait drôle. »

Kanda resta silencieux. Il grogna entre ses dents.

« Tu me fais chier, avec tes idées à la con. J'vais me tirer si tu continues.

—Mais allez ! Tu pourras reprendre ta cure de Sobas après si l'envie t'en prend, mais essaie au moins de réaliser le défi ! Pour l'honneur. »

Le brun était un épéiste, un samouraï. La fierté du guerrier, la notion d'honneur, ça le connaissait.

« Ça me semble intéressant, à moi aussi, » intervint Jerry depuis la cuisine. « Je peux vous préparer ça ce soir ! »

Lavi ricana.

« Ce serait drôle de vous voir faire un tel concours, non, Lenalee ?

—Pourquoi pas, » rétorqua la jeune fille. « Hein, Kanda ? Ça te changerait ! »

Kanda grognait encore, acculé. Allen eut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme irascible fut forcé d'abdiquer.

« Tu me fous la paix après ce concours de merde ?

—Promis, Bakanda.

—Tch. »

Il suffit d'un battement de cil à Allen pour que Lavi ait débarqué et étreigne Kanda par les épaules en une accolade trop franche pour ce dernier.

« J'aurais jamais cru que t'accepterais, Yû !

—Fous-moi, la paix, ou je t'égorge ! Et m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! »

Lavi recula sous la verve de Kanda, qui n'attendit pas pour dégainer Mugen, pointant alternativement le blandin et le rouquin.

« Vous allez me laisser bouffer peinard, bordel de merde. »

La table ne faisait pas trois mètres, aussi, comme il était en face de lui et le menaçait de Mugen, le blandin avait dû reculer pour ne pas se recevoir la pointe du katana entre les deux yeux. Allen déglutit, car Kanda était menaçant, même s'il ne le montra pas.

« On s'en va, Lavi. Mais Kanda, tu es toujours d'accord pour le concours ?

—Ouais. Si le Baka Usagi m'appelle plus par mon prénom.

—Désolé, Yû ! »

Un coup d'épée déchira l'air. Lavi, ainsi qu'Allen, observa lentement une de ses mèches de cheveux rejoindre le sol, ses yeux s'écarquillant momentanément.

« Tu m'as coupé des cheveux, Yû !

—Mais c'est pas vrai, t'en veux encore ?! » cracha l'autre avec rage.

Allen repartit s'assoir au côté de Lenalee, avec son lourd plateau, laissant Lavi s'engueuler _tranquillement_ avec Kanda. Lavi avait bien du courage pour ne pas être irrité par la personnalité du kendoka. Allen l'aimait bien… Peut-être un peu… Peut-être… Mais il l'énervait vraiment avec son caractère asocial. Il était en revanche content qu'il ait accepté de faire ce concours avec lui. Au lieu de cuisiner, comme dans son rêve, car ils ne savaient évidemment ni l'un ni l'autre, ils allaient manger. Allen était hautement satisfait de son idée. Son estomac l'était lui aussi, puisqu'il gargouilla. Ce gargouillement semblait presque approbatif. Tim voletait doucement à côté de lui, se mettant sur son épaule.

Le blandin passa le reste de la journée avec la hâte du Hamburger Games à venir. Il allait tellement gagner, c'était évident. Ce serait déjà un exploit si Kanda arrivait à porter un seul Hamburger à sa bouche.

* * *

Le soir venu, l'événement annoncé fut pour le moins attendu par les autres membres de l'Ordre Noir. Les traqueurs, les scientifiques et les exorcistes s'étaient réunis pour observer le concours entre Kanda et Allen. Même Komui était là. Allen espérait qu'il ne ruinerait pas l'occasion en sortant un Komurin de nulle part, c'était bien son genre, mais Reever et Lenalee le traquaient du coin de l'œil, à la recherche du moindre dérapage.

Les tables avaient été réarrangées. Elles formaient un U autour de deux d'entre elles, réunies en îlot. Sur chacune des deux tables se trouvait une pile de Hamburger. Allen se trouvait à la table de droite, Kanda à celle de gauche. Allen dévisagea Kanda.

Ce dernier semblait calme. Il fixait les Hamburgers qui fumaient devant lui, l'air indifférent. Quant à lui, le blandin était titillé par la bonne odeur des siens. Il se demandait vraiment si Kanda pourrait en manger un. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Répartis derrière les bancs des tables en U, tout le monde les regardait. Tous se posaient sûrement la même question que lui.

Retournant deux derniers steaks sur le grill, puis les posant entre des pains déjà garnis, Jerry revint vers eux avec un sourire gigantesque.

« Alors, mes loulous, vous êtes prêts à vous régaler ? »

Allen hocha vivement la tête. Kanda grinça un 'tch' entre ses dents. Le blandin lança d'un ton faussement complaisant :

« Si tu n'as pas envie, tu peux encore arrêter, Kanda. Ce serait dommage de t'humilier devant tout le monde si tu n'arrives pas à manger. »

Le brun lui jeta le premier regard de toute la soirée. Un regard défiant, et méprisant.

« Ferme-la, Moyashi. »

Allen grogna :

« J'ai un prénom, Bakanda !

—Je m'en fous. »

Les lèvres du brun finirent par se fendre d'un sourire. Allen en fut pour le moins choqué.

« T'as peur de perdre, Moyashi ? » demanda la voix froide du brun.

Le choc fut plus grand.

« Moi, peur de perdre ? T'es sérieux ? »

Il était symbiotique, il pouvait manger dix fois une pile comme celle-là en cas de grosse faim ! Un autre 'tch' résonna, ironique.

« Alors arrête d'essayer de me dissuader.

—Je cherchais juste à t'éviter une humiliation, mais bon. C'est toi qui vois. »

Jerry s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je vais vous laisser déguster. Faites-vous plaisir ! »

Avec un clin d'œil, l'indien s'éclipsa.

Komui se leva.

« Kanda, Allen, vous êtes prêts ? »

Deux hochements de tête répondirent. Il s'en fut. Le Chinois entonna fièrement :

« Que le Hamburger Games commence ! »

Rapide, Allen se saisit d'un Hamburger et le porta à sa bouche. Une explosion de saveur se répandit dans son palais. Il n'avait pas regardé ce que Jerry avait mis comme accompagnement, mais c'était délicieux ! Un petit goût d'oignons, pas trop fort, bien grillés, cuisson de la viande à point. Il n'avait presque jamais ressenti autant de plaisir à manger un Hamburger. Sauf peut-être ceux que Jerry servaient le mercredi, ils étaient encore meilleurs. Qu'importe, Allen se régalait. Évidemment, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Ce faisant, il se tourna vers Kanda. Ce dernier tenait un Hamburger dans sa main, qu'il avait pris du sommet de la pile, agencée en pyramide. Il l'examinait comme une curiosité. Allen retint difficilement un sourire. Il en était sûr, Kanda n'allait pas le manger.

Il allait sûrement déclarer forfait.

Le Japonais leva le Hamburger, l'amenant plus près de son visage. Il paraissait le zyeuter sous toutes ses coutures. Comme s'il étudiait l'aspect, la forme. À s'y méprendre, si on oubliait son visage inexpressif et indifférent, ça aurait pu passer pour de l'intimidation. Kanda ne donnait pas vraiment cette impression, mais sa réticence à l'avaler y faisait penser. Peut-être que derrière ce masque impénétrable se cachait une réelle crainte de porter le met à sa bouche. Le blandin en riait intérieurement.

_Tu peux le regarder, Bakanda,_ pensa Allen, _mais_ _c'est pas comme ça qu'il se mange._

Cela durait. Allen en oubliait même de prendre ses autres Hamburgers.

Kanda sentit le Hamburger, maintenant. C'en fut trop pour le blandin qui faillit éclater de rire face à ce spectacle désopilant.

Bon sang, c'était quand même pas possible qu'à part des Sobas, Kanda ne puisse rien avaler !

À ce moment-là, l'épéiste croqua. Et pas un petit bout. Il venait de s'enfourner un énorme morceau. L'assistance lâcha un cri surpris. Indifférent, le brun avala, et re-croqua. En moins de deux, le Hamburger avait disparu, entièrement dévoré. Cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Kanda recommença avec un autre, puis encore un autre.

La mâchoire d'Allen tombait presque à ses pieds tant il n'en revenait pas. Rêvait-il encore ? C'était surréaliste. Voir Kanda manger comme ça… Impossible. Éberlué, il se mit à manger lui aussi. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser Kanda gagner, si tant est qu'il arrivait à tout manger sans faire une syncope entre temps. C'est qu'un estomac pas habitué à tout ça pouvait mal le vivre. Allen s'inquiétait un peu, derrière sa façade moqueuse, en vérité.

Mais, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Kanda faisait descendre la pyramide d'Hamburger à vitesse grand V. Allen l'imitait, sans aucun mal, mais son inquiétude pour son homologue grandissait. Ils allaient tellement vite qu'Allen avait l'impression de ne pas déguster, et il était quelque peu déçu. Déjà qu'il mangeait vite en tant habituel, c'était parlant sur l'accélération si même lui ressentait ça.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus d'Hamburgers au maudit. Il avait fini premier, sans surprise. Et il calait. Il avait mangé tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser ! De la sauce au coin des lèvres, il s'avachit contre la table, fixant Kanda.

Il lui restait encore quatre Hamburgers, et le Japonais ne semblait pas malade. Ou il le cachait bien. Allait-il les finir ?

Allen voulait parler, lui dire de ne pas se rendre malade, que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, mais il n'y arrivait pas. À la place, il le voyait manger. Kanda enfourna un Hamburger en deux bouchées. Allen avait presque envie de vomir, tant il était plein de son côté. Il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvaient ressentir ceux qui le voyait manger après un combat…

Un autre eut son sort.

Restait les deux derniers.

Le blandin allait parler, mais un gémissement quelque peu aigu sortit de ses lèvres. Il conclut qu'il valait mieux se taire, ayant honte de ce son.

Kanda mangea l'avant dernier Hamburger.

Un seul demeurait.

Tous se regardaient. Ils attendaient de voir si le Japonais allait s'arrêter là, ou non.

Le manège de la première fois recommença. La même tension s'installa.

Et Kanda le dévora.

Allen se redressa. Il dardait des yeux indécis sur le brun.

Kanda sourit. En un clin d'œil, il fut face à lui. De son pouce, il essuya la sauce au coin de ses lèvres, et la porta à sa bouche. Allen crut défaillir. Il défaillit encore plus quand Kanda sa pencha carrément, retirant avec sa langue le peu de sauce présent de l'autre côté. Des exclamations surprises retentirent.

« Ba-Ba-Bakanda, » bégaya Allen, les joues rouges comme jamais, « qu'est-ce que… »

Kanda se retira.

« J'ai gagné, Moyashi. »

Tous semblaient aussi choqués qu'Allen par la situation. Ce dernier se ressaisit, même s'il comptait demander des explications au brun plus tard.

« Non, tu n'as pas gagné, j'ai fini premier !

—Le but était que je mange autre chose que des Sobas. J'ai gagné. Maintenant je vais m'entraîner. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends, tu peux pas partir comme ça !

—Tch. Faut que je m'entraîne pour brûler les graisses, j'suis pas symbiotique, moi. »

Le blandin grogna. Puis, le rougissement le reprit :

« Mais ce que tu viens de faire, tu… enfin…

—La sauce était bonne, c'était dommage de gâcher. Elle est moins bonne que celle que je fais, mais Jerry se démerde bien. »

Les chuchotements et les murmures choqués continuaient de les entourer. Allen s'étonna :

« Comment ça, tu cuisines ?

—Ouais.

—Sérieusement ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Si je te le dis, crétin. » Un rire ironique franchit ses lèvres. « Tu te rappelles des Hamburgers que tu bouffes tous les mercredis ?

—Ceux avec la sauce délicieusement pimentée ?! »

Kanda ricana.

« C'est moi qui les faits. Peut-être bien que je ferai mon restau un jour. »

La mâchoire du blandin fit sa deuxième chute de la journée. Bon sang, et si Kanda les quittait vraiment pour travailler chez Mcdo avec ça ? L'épéiste commença à partir.

« Attends, je te dis, Bakanda ! »

Kanda soupira en se retournant.

« Tu peux toujours me rejoindre. Toi aussi, t'as trop mangé. Et puis, » commença-t-il en se rapprochant, de sorte qu'il chuchota à son oreille, « tu te plaignais pas d'avoir pris du cul ?

—BAKANDA ! »

Allen repoussa Kanda, rougissant de nouveau. Les autres se demandaient bien ce qu'il lui avait dit pour que l'Anglais réagisse comme ça. Ce dernier était vraiment embarrassé. Il reprit, affectant l'indifférence :

« Comment tu sais que… ?

—Je t'ai entendu en parler avec le Baka Usagi. Puis je l'ai vu, aussi.

—Attends, tu veux dire que ?! »

Le blandin ne finit pas sa phrase. Son visage était en feu. Il le fut encore plus quand il comprit la double-sens : non seulement le Japonais le _matait_ , mais en plus il avait vraiment grossi ! S'il était un garçon, Allen n'avait quand même pas envie de devenir énorme. Kanda ricana encore.

« Rejoins-moi. »

Sur ces mots, presque suaves, il partit.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Kanda cuisinait et voulait monter un restaurant, ça l'irritait. Il ne le laisserait pas les quitter pour aller travailler chez Mcdo. Déterminé, il suivit Kanda, entendant Komui déclarer aux autres que « C'était un sacré show » sur un ton bluffé.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et ça allait continuer. Allen ne laisserait pas Kanda s'en tirer comme ça !

* * *

À nouveau, Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en colère contre Kanda, gardant en tête sa fantaisie de monter un restaurant, donc de partir loin d'eux. Mais, plus étonnamment, Il pleurait. À côté de lui, l'objet de sa colère ouvrit les yeux. Des cernes mangeaient la moitié de son visage, il avait encore l'air endormi.

« Pourquoi tu chiales ? »

La voix sèche de Kanda termina de réveiller le blandin. Il comprit que tout cela était un rêve. Allen ne fut pas étonné de la froideur de son compagnon. Lui aussi n'aurait pas apprécié un tel réveil. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits, mais les émotions diffuses du rêve le dominaient encore. Entre ses larmes, qu'il ne parvenait pas à tarir, il geignit :

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Tu me quittais deux fois pour aller travailler chez Mcdo.

—… »

Kanda le fixa une bonne minute.

« J'comprends rien, putain.

—Moi non plus ! »

Oh, ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un rêve si stupide lui retournait le cerveau de cette façon. C'était tellement irréaliste. Pourtant, Allen pleurait encore.

« Tu vas pas partir, Yû ?

—Mais t'es sérieux ?! » râla Kanda.

De grosses larmes dévalaient le visage du maudit. Le brun grogna, et à contrecœur, il l'attira contre lui. Les draps se froissèrent sous le mouvement de leurs corps. Allen fut détendu en posant sa tête contre le torse de Kanda. Il essuya ses larmes.

« Arrête de chialer, merde, Moyashi. Je partirai pas. Je te le promets. Tu te calmes, ou tu t'en ramasses une. »

Allen hocha la tête, mais s'irrita :

« Pas la peine d'être violent, Bakanda, ou t'auras le retour !

—Tch. »

Le silence retomba.

« Dis, je peux te raconter mon rêve ? »

Kanda avait fermé les yeux, et les rouvrit sur un soupir.

« Vas-y. Après tu fermes ta gueule. J'ai sommeil.

—Ok ! » s'exclama Allen joyeusement.

Kanda soupira encore. Le blandin, quant à lui, essuya de nouveau ses yeux et commença :

« En fait, j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait deux rêves à la suite… Ils étaient liés, en plus. Le premier était bizarre. Je savais que je rêvais, on se retrouvait à faire un Hamburger Games, ça voulait dire qu'on devait cuisiner toi et moi. Puis le Comte, Jerry et Tyki étaient des jurés, ils jugeaient si notre cuisine était bonne. Road nous surveillait. J'ai pas compris pourquoi. Bref, tu cuisinais mieux que moi donc j'étais jaloux, mais on te proposait un poste à Mcdo et tu y allais. Tu nous quittais sans état d'âmes. Puis après, je me réveillais, et je te proposais de faire un concours à celui qui mange le plus d'Hamburgers avec moi. C'était un Hamburger Games aussi, mais différent. Tu arrivais à les manger, alors que tu manges que tes Sobas, mais tu me disais que tu voulais monter un restaurant, et j'étais persuadé que t'allais partir… Donc ça m'a énervé et je crois que j'ai pleuré à cause de ça. »

Allen regardait Kanda, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Le kendoka attrapa l'Anglais par son crâne, ce dernier étouffant une protestation irritée.

« Il se passe vraiment de la merde là-dedans.

—Ça veut dire quoi, Bakanda ?!

—Que t'es con. »

Kanda laissa partir Allen. Il se retourna, se couvrit, et ferma les yeux. Le maudit râlait, mais finit par se coller à son dos, le contact de ses pieds froids contre les jambes du Japonais. Sans que le blandin ne puisse le voir, le brun souriait. La connerie de son Moyashi était sans limite, mais il tenait vraiment à ce merdeux.

Plus encore, Kanda avait hâte de voir sa gueule quand il lui ferait des Hamburgers dans les jours à venir. Car oui, il savait cuisiner, il aimait bien. Ça le détendait. S'il n'avait pas dû être exorciste, travailler dans un restau ne l'aurait pas gêné. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'aurait pas gardé Allen avec lui, cela étant.

Avec toutes ces conneries, chose rarissime chez lui, Kanda avait presque envie de se marrer. Il fut néanmoins irrité.

« J'mange pas que des Sobas, au fait, Moyashi.

—Ouais, mais là c'était une grosse pile, tu l'aurais vu ! Oh, et puis tu avais des réactions bizarres… Je sais pas si on était ensemble dans ce rêve, mais tu t'étais amusé à lécher de la sauce au coin de mes lèvres et tu me disais que j'avais grossi ! » Allen eut un froncement du nez irrité. « Dis, j'ai pris du cul, Yû ? »

Le Japonais grinça des dents, dos à lui.

« Nan, mais tu vas y prendre ma main si tu dors pas tout de suite.

—Bakanda ! T'es qu'un pervers ! »

Allen lui frappa l'épaule. Kanda grogna.

« Je veux pioncer.

—Parlant de ça, à un moment, » continuait le plus jeune, ignorant totalement le caractère non réceptif de son amant, « tu me proposais d'aller m'entraîner avec toi. Et c'était presque salace… » Il se fit aguicheur, dégageant les cheveux du brun de son dos en une caresse, susurrant à son oreille « Ça te dit qu'on fasse l'amour ?

—Putain, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans 'je veux pioncer' ? » s'énerva Kanda.

Le blandin capitula.

« Désolé. Mais ce rêve m'a perturbé, ça me détendrait…

—J'te ferai tout ce que j'aurais pu te faire dans cet entrainement à la con demain matin. Maintenant je dors. Et si tu fermes pas ta gueule, je t'assomme. »

Allen bougonna entre ses dents. Il se calma docilement…. Une minute durant.

« Tu manges autre chose que des Sobas, Kanda ? Pour de vrai ? »

Le brun se retourna, et Allen crut bien qu'il allait mettre sa menace de tout à l'heure à exécution. Contrairement à ses attentes, ce dernier abdiqua :

« Ouais. J'pensais justement à te faire des Hamburgers, et j'en mangerais avec toi si tu veux.

—Attends, tu sais VRAIMENT cuisiner ? »

Kanda grogna.

« Moyashi, je vais te tuer. Oui, j'sais cuisiner. »

Allen fut à deux doigts de se remettre à pleurer.

« Tu vas me quitter pour aller travailler au Mcdo, alors ?

—Mais c'est quoi, cette merde ?!

—J'en sais rien du tout, c'était dans mon rêve !

—Alors ta gueule, Moyashi. J'te quitterai pas, même si tu m'en donnes l'envie quand tu me fais chier comme ça.

—T'es méchant, Bakanda !

—TA GUEULE ! »

L'enfermant dans une étreinte, Kanda le fit taire. Il ajouta néanmoins, en dépit de sa réticence :

« J'vais m'emmerder à cuisiner rien que pour toi, j'risque pas de partir. »

Allen sourit. Il n'avait pas encore goûté les Hamburgers de Kanda, mais si son petit-ami savait cuisiner, c'était un énorme avantage pour lui, vu son amour pour la nourriture. Et tant qu'il cuisinait pour lui, uniquement pour _lui_ , le blandin était satisfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Morale de l'histoire : Le mcdo, c'est le mal XD.
> 
> Finalement, ça finit en Yullen. De base je comptais m'arrêter à la scène sur le Hamburger Games, puis j'ai eu l'idée de la mise en abîme et du troisième ton de l'histoire X). Puis j'avoue que je voulais mettre du fluff, ça fait pas de mal ;).
> 
> Sinon, j'imagine trop Kanda cuisiner, ça correspond à son personnage je trouve x).
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce délire ^^ ! J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
